


A Very Fortunate Tale

by JamesBestGirl



Series: Fortunate and Unfortunate Tales [1]
Category: Fander, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBestGirl/pseuds/JamesBestGirl
Summary: When Patton breaks up with Logan unexpectedly they are both crushed. But with Virgil and Romans help can love find a second chance?





	A Very Fortunate Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably out of character, but i have tried as hard as i can to keep i really close. Let me know if it was in character in the comments :) 
> 
> Without further ado here is A Very Fortunate Tale...

Patton took one look back the words he had said still ringing in his ears. It's over. This was for the best he told himself. He had heard tales of sides killing their Human because of their relationship with each other. He was doing this to protect Thomas, that was his job. He wouldn't have even known about it if it wasn't for Virgil he thought, kicking himself for trying to pin the blame on anyone but himself.  
For whatever reason, Virgil had been reading a book about it, telling the sides about it while they had been filming a video the other day. No one knew about the relationship he had with Logan and now they never would. But it was for the best, right? 

Patton walked quietly to his room tears streaming down his face when he reached the door he looked back at Logic standing, staring blankly at the floor outside his room, before he opened his door and walked in... 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"It's over" Patton said gently before turning around and walking away. Logan's gaze fell to the ground as he slumped against the wall. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes. This made no sense he thought. His brain tried to process what had happened and failed entirely. He heard as Patton stopped and moments later his door shut with a soft click behind him. He felt something wet hit his hand, a tear, when had he started crying. 

Roman walked around the corner from the commons to the hallway that has all the doors to their rooms, readying himself to go and slay yet another Dragon-Witch, when he heard a thud come from further down the hall. Looking up he thought at first it had been Virgil and instead found Logan sitting on the floor outside his room with tears streaming down his face, something he had never seen him do. Logic crying was illogical to Roman, he didn’t have much when it came to emotions he had assumed, sticking to facts and figures over feelings. 

"Logan, are you okay?" Roman asked. The older side looked up at him, Roman could have sworn he saw him shrink into himself further as he said those words. 

"I don't know" Logic replied. Roman frowned, he went to go and knock on Patton's door and let the him deal with this, as it was more his forte however he was stopped when he heard Logan say something. 

"Stop, don't get Patton." He said, there was a thick silence that fell around them. Roman could hear music playing from Patton's room. He put his ear to the door and heard lyrics that were all too familiar to Roman. 

_We'll do it all_  
_everything on our own_  
_We don't need anything_  
_or anyone_  
_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me an just forget the world_

Roman turned to Logic and sighed. He had guessed that something had been going on between them but never dared to ask. 

"Come with me" He said extending a hand to Logan to help him up... 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A few moments later...**

Virgil could hear muffled sobs coming from Patton's room. He stared at the door with a puzzled expression. Patton was the heart but he rarely saw or heard him cry and never as bad as this. He extended his hand out and knocked on the door, regretting the decision immediately.  
What are you doing, he doesn’t want to know that you know he's crying. You're only going to make this worse. You stupid-  
His thoughts were cut off when the door opened and he saw Patton, eyes red and puffy, tear stains on his cheek, he could hear music playing quietly in his room. Patton immediately allowed Virgil to come in. Virgil could see that he was upset and the depressing music didn't help. He held out his arms, also regretting that, but when Patton fell into them and he ended up sitting on the bed holding the sobbing father figure he decided that it was what Patton need right now. 

After ten or so minutes the sobs died down and Virgil felt Patton sigh, sitting up right. Virgil looked at him thinking about what to say. Emotions were not something Virgil was particularly good at as he mostly oppressed them and would find the negative out of everything. Hence trying to think like Patton to be able to help him wasn't easy. Virgil thought about many things to say before asking. 

"What happened" Patton glanced at him before taking a breath. 

"I broke up with Logan" He said. Virgil wasn't completely surprised at this information, he and Roman had had conversations about the prospect of the two dating many times, but to hear that it was true and that Patton of all people had ended it left him in shock. 

"I didn't know you two were dating" He lied. Patton nodded, they never told anyone about them. 

"Do you want to hear the story?" Patton asked. Virgil nodded for him to go on hoping that this would help Patton, he was only one that believed Virgil was only doing what was best for them, someone that Virgil would call his friend, so he wanted to do everything he could to help him no matter how weird or silly or stupid it seemed to Virgil. 

Patton went on to tell him how they had gotten together two months prior and how much Logan meant to him, he told Virgil about their nights they would spend star gazing and how they would spend hours talking only stopping when they would both give in to sleep. The butterfly's that Patton got around Logic and so on and so forth. 

"Everything was working in our favor until..." Patton said stopping. Did he really want to tell Virgil that it was his book that had made him reevaluate their relationship, therefore the reason it ended, not that he at all blamed Virgil. 

"Until what? Why did you two break up, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to..." Virgil said trying not to sound too eager. He had been enjoying hearing about the many days they had spent together. Patton looked at him with worry filled eyes. 

"The stories about the other sides that had a relationship that killed their Human. It made me think about if what we were doing was for the best and I had to protect Thomas so, so I – I – I ended it with him..." Patton said new tears forming in his eyes. Virgil went still, his stomach turning at the thought. 

"The book. Is that what made you-" Virgil started. It was his fault. How could he have been so stupid as to think telling them horror stories would be a good idea? 

"Yes..." Patton said. Virgil went paler than normal. 

"Patton those stories were just that stories, they were fictional. They were made for no other purpose but to bring horror to those who read them. Surely if there had been a problem with you two being together Logan would have told you or broken up with you himself." Virgil said, this time however he wasn't lying, the book had been fictional. Patton's eyes widened in horror. 

"What have I done..." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Logan told Roman everything, from when they got together right up until just hours ago when they had broken up. 

"I don't understand why he ended it with me, I must have done something wrong, forgotten something important maybe." Logan said with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Roman sighed. He comforted Logan for another ten or so minutes before Logan excused himself for the night and went to his room. Roman decided he was going to need some coffee before he did anymore thinking. Right as he stepped outside his room, Virgil walked out of Patton's. The both looked at each other with a confused look and then realization. 

"So, Logan-" Virgil started. 

"And Patton" Roman cut in. 

"Were together" They both said at the same time. Virgil could have sworn he saw Roman's lips curl slightly at the end of the sentence and he managed to hide his own. 

"We need to talk" They both said at the same time yet again, this time Roman smiled, Virgil no longer hiding his. The walked to the Commons in silence, their hands touching lightly. Just as they rounded the corner into the kitchen that they all shared Virgil's thoughts began to worsen and ultimately ended with him telling Roman. 

"It's my fault they broke up..." Virgil said, standing still and wave of nausea hitting him. Roman looked at him with worry. 

"What do you mean?" Roman said, he noticed that Virgil was beginning to panic and had to act fast he took Virgil's hand and put his other hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, rubbing circles into his shoulder. 

"The book I was reading about the relationships that ruined their humans a couple weeks ago, you know the fictional one. Well Pat thought it was real and now they have broken up and it's my fault. I ruin everything I just, he was my friend and I hurt him." Virgil said a tear running down his face. Roman's eyes widened. Over the last six months they had gotten together he had never seen him be so open and honest about what he was thinking. Roman could tell he as emotionally drained after trying to help Patton. 

"You didn't ruin anything, it was a misunderstanding and we can fix this." Roman said as a plan formed in his mind. With a grin he pulled Virgil towards his room top discuss his plan in private. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You want me to what" Logan said with a yawn. Roman had been up all night perfecting his plan, Virgil was currently making sure Pat would come out of his room at the right time to witness it in all of it's glory. 

"I want you to sing this to Patton, trust me it will work and you two will be back together in no time!" Roman said with enthusiasm. He hadn't told Logan what Virgil had said, if Patton wanted him to know he would tell him himself. 

"I don't see how singing a song will work." Logan said, to him singing a song would only make Patton hate him more due to his outrageous singing skills, Thomas could sing but Logan certainly couldn’t at least that's what Logan thought. 

"He will see it as a romantic gesture and he will take you back!" He said in his most Prince like voice. Logan sighed nodding and taking the sheet music to learn, if there was even a possibility this could work he was going to take it. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Virgil, I don't want to go out there right now" Patton whined. He hadn't left his room in over a day and Virgil was seriously worried. 

"Pat, you need food, and you need to leave this room it's not good for you right now to be hiding in here." Boy was Virgil glad that Roman prepped him with what to say. Patton nodded in defeat, getting up to follow Vigil out. 

Virgil walked slightly ahead of Patton, getting to the commons first. He winked at Roman, to let him know Patton was around the corner. Music started playing. 

"What the-" Patton said seeing Logan sitting at a Piano starting to play music. He stopped, considering turning around and going back to his room, but he was rooted in place. 

_"Come up to meet you_  
_Tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are"_ He began. Patton' voice caught in his throat looking over to Virgil, who had a smile on his face. 

_"I had to find you_  
_Tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I'll set you apart."_ A tear slid down Patton's face, a smile sitting on his trembling on his lips. 

_"Tell me your secrets_  
_And ask me your questions_  
_Oh, let's go back to the start_  
_Running in circles_  
_Coming up tails_  
_Head's on a science apart."_ His voice deep and smooth, matching every note that he played with ease. 

_"Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it was be this hard_  
_Oh, take me back to the start"_ Patton's hands clasped together over his heart. 

_"I was just guessing, at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Don’t speak as loud as my heart"_ More tears flew down Patton's face. Roman could hear a muffled laugh come from Patton as Logan smiled while singing the previous lines, smiling at how true they were to them. 

_"But tell me you love me_  
_Come back and haunt me_  
_Oh, what a rush to the start_  
_Running in circles chasing tails_  
_Coming up back as we are"_ He sang loud and clear, one tear crawling down his face. 

_"Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_I'm going back to the start"_ He sang. The room was completely silent while he played the instrumental perfectly. The song came to an end. Logan stood up, and walked over to Patton and wiped a tear from his face, Patton smiled leaning into the touch. 

"I don't know what happened last night, I have no idea why it happened, but I believe that we can fix whatever is broken and move on from it. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, it is one of the last things I could ever want to do. I never wanted to hurt you." He said. Trying to soothe Patton's fears. Patton's eyes went wide. 

"Logan, you didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault. I thought about the book Virgil was reading and I didn't want that to happen to us or Thomas." Patton said holding back more tears. 

"Pat that book was completely fictional, I would have told you if that was even a possibility. I just wish you would have come to me about it." Logan said. Patton let the tears flow again. 

"Will you take me back?" He asked. Logan nodded pulling him into hug. Roman smiled watching the two, while walking over to Virgil. The broke apart and Logan pulled Patton over to the pair. 

"Thanks Roman for the suggestion. You helped me get him back." He said his eyes wondering over to his boyfriend. Roman smiled nodding, Patton gave Virgil a look of thank and Virgil smiled back at him. Virgil and Roman turned and walked out of the commons together. 

"We did good" Virgil said a small smile resting on his lips 

"We did good" Roman said almost confirming it before stopping and kissing him. Suddenly they heard a shriek coming from behind them. They broke apart and turned to look at the pair. Patton's eyes were wide a smile growing on his face. 

" **YOU TWO** -" He screamed. Logan looked at them with slight confusion then realization. 

"Go out" Logan finished the sentence. Virgil and Roman shared a look before running towards Romans room to go hide. They heard Patton squealing as they ran. 

"Did you ever think that they go out?" Logan asked. Roman looked back to see Patton shaking his head as he opened the door to his room and it lead to a path way to a castle. 

"Star gazing?" Roman asked noticing the clear night sky. Virgil nodded taking his boyfriend's hand and disappearing into the night … 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Thomas's hand flew to his head as a loud droning noise came rushing through it. He quickly pulled out his phone and messaged Patton asking what was going on. A few moments later he got sent two pictures with the caption being a squeal. The first picture was of Patton kissing Logan's cheek. Thomas smiled, he had thought something was going on between them. The second however left him surprised, it was of Roman and Virgil kissing. So that was why Patton was squealing. Joan looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"You okay?" They questioned. Thomas nodded. 

"I'm fine" ...

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of that. Let me know what you think I love hearing your opinions :) 
> 
> The two songs used in this Fic are 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol and 'The Scientist' by Coldplay 
> 
> XOXO 
> 
> RedPheonixWitch


End file.
